


Naniwa no Inu

by EraiErai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Dicen que un beso es como ser lamido por un perro.





	Naniwa no Inu

-M-mmhh... Kenya-san... no deberíamos... -dijo entre gemidos- Si alguien nos ve...

-Ay... Hikaru, debes confiar más en tu senpai.

Los dos miembros del Shitenhouji se encontraban en los vestidores del club de tenis, esa mañana ambos habían llegado temprano y, como de costumbre, las cosas subieron de tono. Un roce llevó a una caricia, una caricia llevo a un beso, y el resto vino sólo.

-¿Zaizen? ¿Oshitari-senpai?

La llegada del pequeño Kintaro pilló desprevenidos a los dos chicos, que se separaron de golpe y se quedaron mirando al más joven.

-A-ah, Kintaro, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? -dijo Kenya intentando disimular los nervios.

-¿Temprano? Pero si he llegado a la hora de siempre. -el novato parecía confuso. -Por cierto, senpai, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Zaizen?

-P-pues...

-Me dolía la barriga, así que Kenya-san me la estaba frotando. -Zaizen dio la excusa más barata que se le ocurrió, aunque siendo Kintaro seguro que colaba.

-¡Halaaa, que amable que eres, senpai! ¿Todavía te duele, Zaizen? ¿Hoy podrás jugar a tenis, no? -Kintaro se colgó del brazo del pelinegro y los tres salieron de los vestidores, dirigiéndose hacia las pistas.

-Kenya-san. -Zaizen llamó a su senpai sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Hn?

-No deberíamos volver a hacer eso.

-Ah... -el chico desvió la mirada e intentó cambiar de tema- ¿Kintaro? ¿Qué estás mirando?

-Konjiki-senpai y Hitouji-senpai, -los señaló, estaban en los bancos de las pistas de tenis- ¿por qué siempre están tan juntos y cariñosos? Aunque a veces se pelean, pero...

-¡Kintaro! ¡Esas no son cosas que deba mirar un niño! -Kenya le intentó tapar los ojos y el pequeño se soltó de Zaizen.

-¡Ah! ¡Senpai, déjame! ¡Uoh! ¡Se están besando! -Kintaro se puso a saltar de manera exagerada -¡Senpais, senpais, mirad!

-Que sí, que sí, hay que ver... -Zaizen suspiró.

-Nee, Zaizen, ¿puedes darme un beso? -el menor se le colgó de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! -a Kenya le cayó la raqueta al suelo y le dio en el pie, aguantando el dolor.

-Verás, Kintaro... -dijo Zaizen, colocando las manos en los hombros del pelirrojo- Entiendo que estando siempre al lado del molesto, apestoso y desagradable de Kenya-san, yo te parezca una joia deslumbrante.

-¡Hikaru! ¡No hables así de mí!

-Cállate, Kenya-san. -el pelinegro tenía un rostro completamente serio- Pero, un beso no es algo que se dé así como así, y cuando se da sin más...

-¿Cuando se da sin más...?

-¡No se diferencia en nada a un lamido de perro! ¿O no, Kenya-san?

-¡AH! ¡Qué asco! -Kintaro se sobresaltó.

-¿Y a mí por qué me preguntas?

-¡Eh, vosotros tres! -los tres chicos se dieron por aludidos y se giraron, ahí estaba su capitán, cruzado de brazos- ¡Dejad de vaguear! ¡20 vueltas!

-Oye, Hikaru... -Kenya terminó de abotonarse la camisa del uniforme, Zaizen aún iba por la mitad.

-¿Sí, Kenya-san?

El menor levanto la cabeza y fue recibido por un par de labios que dieron de pleno con los suyos. Cuando este intentó abrir la boca para protestar, Kenya lo tomó como una invitación y empezó a investigar con su propia lengua la del otro, empezando una batalla para liderar ese beso. Kenya se separó al poco rato.

-Dime, ¿ha sido como ser lamido por un perro?

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez haciendo la Naniwa Pair, no sé si habrán quedado muy ooc, he hecho lo que he podido para evitarlo D:  
> Lo del perro lo leí en alguna parte, pero ahora no recuerdo dónde.


End file.
